People are increasingly relying on portable computing devices, such as tablets and smart phones, which are able to use components such as a global positioning system (GPS) to determine a present location of a device. Such devices, using a mapping application, can enable a user to display a map of surrounding areas, as well as to find directions to specific locations or points of interest and navigate to those locations. Since these mapping applications provide this information over such a vastly large area, however, it is often a challenge to keep this information current, particularly in remote or less densely populated areas. For example, a user travelling through such an area may discover that a business shown on the map has been closed for months because the location data for this area may only be verified or update once or twice a year. Further, many locations contain local or insider knowledge for points of interest that someone visiting may not have been able to hear of or learn about prior to actually visiting the area and speaking with local residents. In such an instance, a visitor would likely be unable to find this information through a mapping application since the entity providing the data for the same is located potentially thousands of miles away and, therefore, far removed from any local or insider knowledge. Accordingly, since local knowledge often trumps data from an established provider, it can be advantageous to provide users with an ability to access local information through an existing mapping application on their portable computing device.